


Missing you

by Rosette82



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Romance, Slow Romance, mention of other characters, mention of sora and donald and goofy, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: A year has passed since Riku and Sora joined King Mickey to help him rescue his friends. You were now alone on the island since Kairi joined the team. Your feelings toward Riku gets stronger by the time and you realise that you misses him and wish to see him.Rain forces you to take cover and a mysterious light transport you to Twilight Town were you meet three friends.--------------This is a sequel from my first Riku fan fiction. But it isn't necessary to read that first part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story may contain spoilers from the games. Don't like it, don't read. You been warned.
> 
> The story is set after the events of Dream Drop Distance. Where Riku has become a Keyblade Master.  
> And some from 0.2 Birth by sleep -A fragmentary passage-. Before he joins King Mickey to save Aqua.
> 
> I delay the time a little bit..

Relaxing in the warm sand and dreaming away was something you had been doing the last days. There was not so much you could do on the island.

You wondered how Kairi passed the time when she waited.

A big sigh left your body and you looked up at the blue sky. Remembered that day when only Riku returned to island.

 

 

~Flashback~

_The sun mirrored on light blue sea. It was a beautiful view. Especially where you were standing. You had dared to climb up on the ladder that led up to the big tree hideout. You hadn't done it before because you didn't like high places._

_You sat down on the floorboards and swung your legs over the edge. By looking down made you dizzy so you concentrated on the sea instead. But you wouldn't enjoy the view for long until someone called your name._

_"Y/n!"_

_It was Kairi's voice. She was on the beach and waved her hands like crazy._

_You knew she wouldn't hear you from your place so you moved towards the ladder. And by doing that you crawled slowly._

_"Yes?" You answered by looking at her direction._

_She smiled and said. "Someone wants to talk with you."_

_"Who?" You answered._

_"Me." You heard a male voice underneath you._

_It want any ordinary male voice, you knew who it was._

_"Riku?" You looked down to see the familiar face looking up at you._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I need to talk with you." He answered and ignored your last question._

_"Ok. Wait there and I'll get down." You moved back a little towards the tree and sat up on your knees to pull up your skirt by lifting one leg at a time. Then you twisted the skirt so it was easier to fold under the skirt. It was loose and wouldn't hold for long._

_You then moved backwards to the ladder._

_"I thought you didn't like heights." Riku followed you underneath and stoped at the bottom of the ladder._

_"I don't. I just wanted to climb up here and see the view." You said while moving one leg down for the feet to find a foothold._

_"I'll help you." Riku said when he reached your foot and placed on one step on the ladder._

_He was tall but had to climb up a little on the ladder to help you._

_"Thanks."_

_When you had reached half of the ladder your skirt had unfolded by its self. You didn't notice it and it was too late when you put your foot on next ladder with the skirt underneath._

_"WOAH!" You slipped from the ladder but hold on with your hands._

_"Careful." Riku said and held up your skirt a bit. He was already down on the ground._

_"You're almost down." He said when you found a foothold._

_You sighed in relief. "Don't peek."_

_"I won't." He answered quickly. He then let go of your skirt when you reached the ground._

_You turned around to see him more clearly. "You cut your hair."_

_"Yeah. A new start." He said shortly._

_You studied him head and toe by walking in a circle around him. He rised an eyebrow by your move._

_”You look good. Much more cutier.” You smiled._

_”So, what is it that you want to talk about?” You changed the subject._

_He grabbed one of your hands and led you to the beach._

_”I won’t stay for long.” He began. ”I only came back here to take Kairi with us. She is needed for our upcoming mission-”_

Your got interrupted of your flashback when something wet fell and landed on your forehead. Rain? But the weather forecast never said anything about it. Yet another drop fell from the sky and landed on your cheek. Still laying on the sand and looked up at the sky. No grey clouds in sight only a few white clouds and the sun was shining.

 

You sat up and more drops fell and landed on you. The time of the falling drops got faster and faster. Without thinking you rose up from your spot and ran towards the small cave before it got worse. No thoughts of bringing your shoes with you when you darted from the beach. You quickly went down on your knees to crawl the way into the cave. You scratched your arms by the roots sticking up in the hurry. You heard when the rain pattered the planks and the water outside wich meant it was pouring down. You stoped half way into the tunnel so you could see whenever the rain would stop. Going all the way down wasn’t a good idea if something happend. Turning around to face the entrance you sat down on your knees on the mud, not bothering about getting your skirt dirty.

 

Waiting for about 10 minutes and rain still hadn’t cleared up. You sighed. ”The luck isn’t on my side today.”

 

It had only gone 1 months since he came back to island. And Kairi followed him. You kinda regret the request she asked about coming along with them. But you denied and stayed behind.

 

”I want to see you.” You said siently.

 

A faint flicker of light flashed inside the cave by your words. But it was too small for you to notice.

 

”I want to…see you.”

 

The light got brighter but then weaker and almost vanished.

Missing someone dear to you hurt inside your chest. You never fellt like this before. This was the first time for you. Waiting, then see him for a short time and then gone again. Leaving you alone.

 

A few tears fell on your cheek but you didn’t care. When it came to emotional moments you were a crybaby.

 

”I want see you.” You sobbed.

 

The flicker of light grew brighter again and this time it shimmred more by your strong emotions.

 

You dried your tears away and calmed down of the sudden breakdown.

 

”I want see you, Riku.” You said clearly.

 

The light shone bright and lit up the whole cave and tunnel you sat in. It got to bright for you so closed your eyes quickly.

 

”?!”

 

 

~*~

 

”-right?” A faint and calm voice called you.

 

_? I can hear someone?_

 

”-you alright?” The same voice again but a bit louder.

 

_What? It’s calling me?_

”Hey, are you alright?” The voice called and you felt your body shaking.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and saw a blurred face.

 

”She’s waking up!” Said another voice.

 

”About time!” Said a third voice.

 

The face in front of you got clearer and you could see it was a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

 

 _Huh?_ You looked at her confused and then you looked around. You spotted two boys, one with blond hair and the other black hair who also was a little chubby.

You were not inside a muddy tunnel anymore and you were still sitting in the same position.

 

”Who? Where? What?” You asked confused.

 

”Calm down.” The girl said.

 

”Who are you?” You asked.

 

”You tell us first.” The blond boy said.

 

”Hayner. Can’t you see she is confused.” The brunette scols back.

 

”Don’t mind him.” She smiled kindly at you. ”My name is Olette.”

 

”I’m Pence.” The chubby boy wawes at you with a smile on his face.

 

You nod and turn your head to the blond boy who had crossed his arms over his chest.

 

”Hayner.” He said simply.

 

”I’m Y/n.” You introduced yourself. ”Can you tell me where I am?” You continued.

 

”Twilight Town.” Pence answered.

 

”Twilight Town?” You asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The three friends explained for you how you suddenly showed up out of nowhere. They were surprised but not shocked because they remembered it had happened once before.

The place you where was called the Back alley. A special place for the trio when they invited you into theirs hangout place. 

 

"So you're saying that you're friends with Sora and Kairi?" Olette asked after you told them about Sora.

 

"Yes. And Riku too." You added. Not to forget your main person.

 

"And you are looking for him?" Hayner asked.

 

"Not really. I know where he is but I don't know how to get there." You answered. "Sora told me about this town. And he said to me that he went to another world by a train." You added.

 

"Yeah, now that you are saying it. He did went with a train when we first met him." Olette said.

 

"The ghost train." Pence said.

 

"Ghost train?" You looked at him confusing.

 

"Yeah. A train that nobody is driving it and there's no passengers." Pence explained.

 

No passengers and no driver? Can it be magic? You thought.

 

"It says that it stops here at the station." Hayner said.

 

"Then that must be the train!" You stood up eagerly so all three got surprised by your suddenly act.

 

Olette looked down and saw that you were bare feet. "What happened to your shoes?"

 

"Oh, I forgot them at home. But it's fine." You said a little ashamed.

 

”If you say so.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

Pence told you if you wanted to ride a train then you must have munny to pay a ticket. But since you don’t have any, work was the only way to get some.

To find a job they said that you should look at the Market Street. If you did a good work you would earn more.

 

You followed them and you were lucky that there was no gravel on the street. The stone were a bit warm from the sun wich made it feel nice walking on them.

As soon you reached the Market Street Olette pointed at a sign with the letters W.W short for Works Wanted.

 

You went closer to the sign and started to read what kind of work offers there was.

One was about delivering letters as fast as poissible.

Another one was post up posters for an upcoming event.

The third was helping carry stuff and others sounded diffecult for you to handle.

 

You desided to try the first one, delivering letters. Since you didn’t know the people in the town the trio helped you to go the right person who asked help.

The person who wanted help was a woman and she gave you a few letters that needed to be delivered to a few people nearby.

She said that you could earn 100 munny if you could handle the work excellent. And by that she probably meant fast.

You lifted up your skirt and dashed to every person and asked their names to see if their names was on the letters.

 

After a few minutes you jogged back the the woman exhausted. You legs felt like it could barely move.

 

”You did well.” She smiled and gave you the munny.

 

As you thanked her and started to walk towards the uphill. If you walked slowly you would make it and at the top you find Olette looking a bit question at you.

 

”Why didn’t you use the skate board?”

 

”I don’t know how to ride one.” You answered and sat down on the ground to rest.

 

”How much does a ticket cost?” You looked up at her.

 

”Around 1200 munny”.

 

”Then I need 1100 more.” You sighed. Running to deliver letters was hard work for not having stamina.

 

After resting you went on with the work until you earned enough or more. Your whole body was tired and to talk about your feet. They were sore and it hurt when you walked. You slid down on the sofa at the Usual Spot and leaned back with a big sigh.

 

”I’m tired. Can’t move an inch.” You sighed yet again.

 

”You worked hard.” Hayner complimated you.

 

”Good work.” Both Pence and Olette said.

 

”Now I finaly can ride the train. How often does it come here?” You looked at you munny pocket you had bought.

 

”Don’t know. It just shows up sometimes.” Pence shrugged.

 

”You don’t know?! Then how am I gonna-?” You sighed.

 

”Cheer up!” Hayner said. ”You got enough munny so you can buy a ticket anytime. Besides didn’t you say that you couldn’t move because of your feet hurts? Relax and rest.”

 

”Hayner is right and it’s pretty late. We can continue tomorrow.” Olette agreed.

 

”Okay fine.” You agreed and as soon you relaxed your body you slumred alseep.

 

 

~*~ At Mysterious Tower ~*~

 

Kairi was sitting on the staircase to the entrance of the tower. Watching the beautiful colors and the hovering landshapes. She was on a break after Riku had showed a few tricks and tips that might come in handy.

He was currently upstairs talking with Yen Sid and King Mikey about a mission he was ready for.

 

Out of nowhere passed a purple colored train with star shaped windows the tower and wanished through a colorful portal.

 

Are we expecting visitor? She thought and rose up to enter the tower. Only Yen Sid could control the train and who knew about his powers.

She entered the last door and steped inside the room where the master of the tower was sitting on his chair. He was done talking with Riku and Mickey and turned his eyes at her.

 

He didn’t have to ask her and simply answered her.

 

”Yes, a visitor is coming. Someone you both know.” His gaze moved from her to Riku who was standing next to the table.

 

”Our guest mostly wants to see you Riku.” He gently said to him.

 

”Me?” He answered a little suprised. ”Who can that be?” He crossed his arms and thought about it.

 

Yen Sid moved his gaze towards Kairi again. ”Would you like to greet our guest when the train arrives?”

 

”Sure.” She smiled and went downstairs.

 

”Who is our guest?” Mickey asked his master curiously.

 

”A friend. But more dear towards him.” He made a quick gesture with his head towards Riku who had given up thinking.

 

”Riku’s friends are also my friends.” He answered happily and smiled.

 

Yen Sid simply nodded. ”Let’s prepare some coffee to our guset.”

 

”I’ll help.” Riku offered.

 

While Yen Sid used his magic to prepare all that was needed for your visit, which no one knew yet except him. Kairi walked down where see saw the train leaving. A few minutes later it turned up and stopped. The passenger door opened and you stepped out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do come up with some ideas to this story :) It might help me continue writing.   
> The reader won't be a Keyblade wielder. 
> 
> It may be wrong grammar and stuff. Hope you don't mind.


End file.
